


let me blow your mind

by andersens



Series: make you feel [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: Zach’s birthday party is halfway over and the guys haven’t done anything to humiliate him yet. So, he probably shouldn’t be surprised when it finally happens, but he still kind of is.He’s standing around, sipping slowly on a beer, and talking with Auston. And then, “Rocket” by Beyoncé comes on over the speakers. And Naz comes into the living room from Zach’s kitchen, carrying a chair with him. And Mitch yells, “So who’s gonna give the birthday boy a lap dance?”





	let me blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this fic came from. I was at work and thought, "hmm imagine William Nylander giving Zach Hyman a lap dance," and the next thing I knew I had written pretty much this entire fic lmao. 
> 
> Title from Make You Feel by Alina Baraz and Galimatias, because it's very fitting and because that song is on one of Willy's spotify playlists hahaha. 
> 
> **Warnings:** A character gets embarrassed after sex, but it's not because they wish they hadn't had sex and they don't feel like they were pushed past their limits or anything. (And consent is explicitly given by both characters just btw). But yeah, the character is just afraid they did something embarrassing during it. This is explained within the story and the other character is very understanding. He comforts and reassures the first character who ends up feeling okay about everything. But I just thought this might be an issue for some people who might not wanna read about someone feeling uncomfortable in any way after sex. So I just thought a little warning might be a good idea.

Zach’s birthday party is halfway over and the guys haven’t done anything to humiliate him yet. So, he probably shouldn’t be surprised when it finally happens, but he still kind of is. 

He’s standing around, sipping slowly on a beer, and talking with Auston. And then, “Rocket” by Beyoncé comes on over the speakers. And Naz comes into the living room from Zach’s kitchen, carrying a chair with him. And Mitch yells, “So who’s gonna give the birthday boy a lap dance?” 

“Oh my god,” Zach says, throwing his hand over his face. “Hopefully no one.”

Mitch comes over and grabs the hand that isn’t over Zach’s face, dragging him to the chair, and pressing him down in it. 

“Anyone?” he says, looking around the room at the rest of the team and all of the other guests. 

Zach peeks through his fingers and is pretty relieved to see that no one seems particularly eager. 

But then, Mitch says, “Please,” in his most pleading voice, and Willy steps forward. 

“I’ll do it,” he says. 

“You’re the man,” Mitch says, walking back toward the crowd. 

Zach drops his hand from his face in defeat and nervously watches Willy’s approach. 

Willy straddles him and then bows his head forward and says, “This is okay, right?” into Zach’s ear. 

His breath is wet and hot against Zach’s ear and Zach shivers and jerks his head. “If it’s okay with you then yeah, I guess,” he says. “Let the guys have their fun embarrassing me.” 

“You’re going to have fun too,” Willy says, tilting his head back to grin at Zach. “Trust me.” Then he drops down and grinds his ass against Zach’s crotch as the guys hoot and holler in the background. 

He leans his head back in, tangling his hands in Zach’s hair, and says, “Be good, and I’ll let you touch, but not yet.” And then he stands up and takes a couple of steps backward. He turns around, rocking his hips from side to side, and Zach watches closely. His mouth has gone dry, and his cheeks are burning hot. He knows he’s flushed and visibly flustered and that he’s providing way too much chirping material for the other guys, but he can’t find it in himself to care. 

Willy turns back around and steps forward, moving until on of his legs slots between both of Zach’s. He lets his arms rest on Zach’s shoulders and circles his hips so that he’s grinding against Zach’s abs. 

Zach can feel that Willy is starting to get hard against him. And he knows that it doesn’t actually mean anything, that it’s just hard to avoid when you get any friction like this, but it’s still a heady feeling. His skin heats up and he knows his flush is spreading. 

Willy moves even closer, pressing his leg against Zach’s crotch and moving it in small circles to give Zach some friction and pressure against his dick. He tangles his fingers back into Zach’s hair and drops his head down. His mouth is hot and wet against the skin of Zach’s neck. 

Zach shivers and almost reaches out to grab Willy’s hips before he remembers not to. The guys are still catcalling in the background, but Zach is barely even noticing them anymore. So focused on the delicious grind of Willy against him. 

Willy stands up and backs away again, turning around once again and circling his hips. He backs up until he’s between Zach’s legs, and then he dips down, grinding his ass in circles over Zach’s dick. 

Zach is hard by now, and he knows Willy has to be able to feel it. He just hopes he’s not going to come in his pants in front of everyone before this is over. Willy grinds down a few more times before turning back around. 

He straddles Zach, settling himself in his lap and rocking his hips. He wraps his arms around Zach’s neck and leans his head forward. “You’ve been so good. You can touch now if you want.” 

The guys are still whistling and hollering in the background and Zach focuses in on that to prevent himself from blowing his load over how sexy Willy sounds now. His voice all gravely and soft. He puts his hands on Willy’s hips, letting his thumbs brush up under Willy’s shirt. Willy shivers slightly at the contact and Zach delights in the fact he’s not the only one being affected by this. 

Willy keeps his hips rocking forward and back and tangles his hands in Zach’s hair again. He leans his head forward again, resting it in the crook of Zach’s neck, his breath fanning out over the hollow of Zach’s throat. 

The music fades out in the background and Willy scrapes his teeth over the skin of Zach’s neck and stands up. He reaches down and ruffles Zach’s hair. “Well, that was fun,” he says, “But songs over so so is the show.” 

He turns around and walks away, disappearing into the crowd before Zach can gather his thoughts enough to ask him to stay. 

The rest of the party drags by. Zach’s pretty eager for everyone to leave so he can think about what happened with Willy. He’s known for a while that he has a crush on him, but he always thought it was definitely one sided and now he’s not so sure.

He wants to be alone to think about everything and make a plan. So when it hits one in the morning and the party starts winding down and pretty much everyone is gone, Zach can’t help but feel relieved. 

It’s down to just Mitch, Auston, Willy, and Zach, the other three helping Zach to clean a little, when Zach finally says, “I can get it from here guys. Thank you.” 

“We can’t leave this whole mess for you. You’re the birthday boy,” Mitch says, pouting a little. 

“I don’t mind,” Zach says. “I’m pretty beat. I’m just going to go to sleep and finish cleaning tomorrow.” 

Mitch still looks unsure, and Zach is about to speak again to try and persuade him when Willy speaks up instead. 

“I’ll stay and help him,” he says. And well, Zach had wanted to be alone, but now that it’s an option he wouldn’t mind it being him and Willy. 

So he says, “Yeah, that’ll be fine. We’ve got it. You guys should go.” 

“If you’re sure,” Auston says, and when Zach nods he grabs Mitch’s arm and drags him out. 

And once they’re gone, Willy picks up another cup and throws it into the trash bag he’d been carrying around. 

“Oh,” Zach says. “Are we really going to clean, or are we going to talk about earlier?” 

“What about earlier?” Willy says, carefully avoiding Zach’s gaze. 

“I hope you know you didn’t have to do that if you didn’t want to. I know Mitch was being annoying but he would have given up eventually.” 

“I wanted to,” Willy says, his voice is quiet, almost inaudible across the room and Zach steps closer. 

“Yeah?” he asks. “Well, then, good.” 

“Yeah?” Willy asks. 

“Yeah,” Zach says again, laughing this time. “God, I’ve liked you for so long.” 

“Same. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of a crowd,” Willy says. 

“Well,” Zach says, looking around and faking surprise, “Crowds gone now.” 

“A very good point,” Willy says, dropping the trashbag and taking a few steps closer so that he’s right in front of Zach. 

His hand comes to rest against Zach’s neck, and they both tilt their heads forward, and then they’re kissing. It’s a nice kiss, slow and gentle, with Willy’s lips soft underneath his own. It’s not a particularly sexy or deep kiss, but with everything else that’s happened that night Zach’s breath is still ragged by the time he pulls away. 

He takes a long look at Willy’s face, at his flushed cheeks, and his dilated pupils and takes a few step backwards. He looks off toward the hallway that leads to his bedroom, and then tilts his head that way once he had Willy’s attention. “You wanna?” he asks. 

Willy’s eyes widen and then he says, “Oh, hell yeah.” He grabs Zach’s hand and tugs and they head off together toward Zach’s room. 

As soon at they’re in there Zach pushes Willy up against the wall and goes in for another kiss. This one is harder, more desperate, and he keeps that up for a moment before pulling away and pressing kisses down Willy’s jaw and onto his neck. He tangles his fingers in Willy’s shirt and pulls away long enough to say, “Can I take this off?” 

“Please,” Willy breathes out, “And yours too.” Zach grins and pulls off first Willy’s shirt and then his own. He leans forward and presses another kiss to Willy’s skin. This time to his shoulder. Willy reaches down between them and pops the button open on Zach’s pants. Zach’s hard again so it’s a welcome relief, but when Willy goes to stick his hand into Zach’s pants Zach backs away. 

“Hmm,” he says, backing up toward his bed and grinning as Willy follows him eagerly. “I think it’s my turn to put on a show,” he says. “But be good and don’t touch either yourself or me, and I’ll blow you when I’m done.” 

Willy swallows hard, and nods, “God, yeah,” he says, sitting on his knees on the end of the bed. 

Zach grins and takes off his pants and underwear before getting on the bed as well. He props himself up against the headboard and grasps his dick. 

Willy’s gaping at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and his hands tense looking where they’re resting against his thighs. Zach’s hard already and he flushes under the attention from Willy. He gives himself a few slow tugs to get himself warmed up and to tease Willy. And then he lets his head fall back against the headboard, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Willy says. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for so long.” 

Zach moans at that, and speeds his hand up. 

“God, so good,” Willy says. “Please let me touch you at some point before you come.” 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Zach says. He lets go of his dick, leaning over so he can rummage around in his bedside table. He finds the lube he was looking for and pulls it out, squirting some on his fingers and laying back against the headboard again. 

Zach doesn’t always do this, but he wants to put on a good show for Willy. And Willy seems to be enjoying the effort so far. Willy groans, his eyes wide as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and starts to bite at it. 

Zach runs his finger in a circle over his hole, getting it wet and then dipping the tip in. The angle is always awkward when he tries to do this to himself, but it still feels incredible and he groans as it sinks in a little farther. 

“Fuck,” Willy says. “That’s so hot. I can’t believe you aren’t letting me touch my dick. What are you going to tell Babs if I literally explode from pent up horniness?”

“Okay, first of all, that’s not possible,” Zach says. “But second of all, do not mention Babs while I have a finger in my ass.” 

Willy giggles. The really obnoxious one that Zach is stupidly charmed by, and Zach rolls his eyes and gets his hand back on his dick. He gives it a couple more slow tugs as he sinks his finger deeper inside himself, hoping that will shut Willy up. 

“Fuck,” Willy says, “Please let me ride you.” 

And that? That’s an offer Zach can’t refuse. 

“Okay,” he says, “But don’t touch yourself still. I still wanna blow you.”

Willy groans and wiggles out of his pants and underwear, kicking them to the floor. Then he crawls across the bed toward Zach. “Okay,” he says, “Do you want to prep me?” 

“Yeah,” Zach says, “Lay on your stomach.” 

Willy obeys, flopping down onto the bed, and Zach pops the lube open again, squirting more onto his fingers and some onto Willy’s hole as well. He straddles Willy’s legs, and runs his fingers over his ass.

“It’s been a while, so take it slow, yeah?” Willy says. 

“Yeah,” Zach agrees. He runs his finger over Willy’s hole a few times to get him used to the sensation, and then slips the tip of his finger inside. He wiggles it a bit to get him used to the feeling, and then slowly sinks in farther. He pushes in and out slowly and once he’s able to do that pretty easily he bends forward pressing kisses to Willy’s back as he moves up to two fingers. 

He presses them in and out slowly, scissoring Willy open gently. Willy is squirming a little, pushing back against Zach’s fingers and Zach grins and presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

He keeps up the motion of his fingers for a while, making sure Willy is going to be stretched enough for this to be enjoyable. 

“Ready?” he asks, after a while, once Willy is panting, his hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “Lay down.” 

Zach moves off of him and digs around in his bedside table again until he finds a condom. 

“Let me do that for you,” Willy says when he sees it. 

Zach passes it over, and Willy carefully tears it open. Zach lays down and Willy straddles him. But then he just sits there for a moment, his eyes tracking down Zach’s body. 

“What are you doing?” Zach asks, flushing deeper and squirming under Willy’s gaze. He has an absurd notion to pull the cover up around himself. 

“I’m just taking a second to enjoy the view,” Willy says, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously. 

Zach rolls his eyes. “Please, you’ve seen me naked before. And it’s not like I’m much to look at anyway.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Willy says. “You’re ridiculously sexy. Some time when I’m not already unbearably turned on I will spend some time telling you exactly how attractive you are.” 

Zach flushes even harder, throwing his arm over his eyes. Willy pulls it away, smiling gently at him, and says, “I can do it right now if you need me to.” 

“No, just come here a second, yeah?” Zach says, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Willy’s neck. Willy leans forward, dipping his head, and they kiss gently. 

“What was that for?” Willy asks as he pulls away. 

“Just wanted to,” Zach says, shrugging slightly. 

Willy grins softly at him and says, “Okay, are you ready?” 

“Yeah,” Zach says. 

Willy reaches down with his empty hand, grasping Zach loosely and giving him a couple of gentle tugs. Then he rolls the condom down over him. He feels around on the bed after that until he finds the lube. He pours some of it onto Zach’s dick and then tosses it back on the bed. 

“Okay,” he says, positioning himself over Zach. He holds onto Zach’s dick with one hand and lines himself up. He slips down onto it slowly. “Don’t move. At least not yet,” he says, once he’s fully seated. 

“Yeah,” Zach says, reaching out and grabbing Willy’s hips gently. 

Willy presses against Zach’s shoulders lifting himself up and then sinking back down again. “Okay,” he says. “You can move now.” 

Zach nods and starts moving his hips to meet Willy’s continuing movements. 

Willy’s cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen from where he’s been biting at them. His normally bright blue eyes glazed over with desire. Zach is already most of the way there from everything that’s happened tonight and seeing the affect this is having on Willy along with feeling the heat of him squeezed tight around his dick is quickly getting him the rest of the way there. 

“God, you’re so good,” Zach says. 

Willy preens under the praise, and speeds up his motions a little. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Zach says. 

“Good,” Willy says. “I am so ready to see you come. And I’m ready for you to finally make good on that promise of a blow job.” 

Zach grins and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, pistoning his hips up into Willy. 

Willy bends forward, scraping his teeth over Zach’s chest and then biting at his neck. It’s going to leave an obvious mark but Zach can’t find it in himself to care. 

He moans and thrusts up a few more times and then he’s coming, buried deep inside Willy. 

Willy trails his lips up Zach’s neck and over his jaw and onto his lips, kissing him sweetly. Then he lifts himself up and rolls off of Zach. 

Zach takes a few seconds to just breathe, and then he carefully removes the condom, tying it up and tossing it into his trash can. He fumbles in his bedside table again after and pulls out another condom. 

“Okay,” he says. “So, I believe you were promised a blow job.” 

Willy grins at him and Zach settles himself between his legs. He opens the condom and slips it on and then he kisses his way down Willy’s stomach until he’s hovering over his dick. 

He sucks the tip into his mouth and then sinks down as much as he can. Then he pulls all the way back off and says, “You can fuck my face if you want.” 

Willy groans, his hips seeming to come off the bed without any conscious thought. Zach grins and says, “I’ll tap your thigh if I need a break,” and then he gets his lips back around Willy’s dick. 

Willy tangles his hands in Zach’s hair and fucks his hips up into Zach’s mouth. He takes it pretty slow and easy at fist, and Zach appreciates that because it’s actually been a while since he’s done this. 

After a while though moans starts falling out of Willy’s mouth and he speeds up a little. Zach’s pretty sure he must be getting close so he tries to make it extra good for him, tightening his lips and humming around his dick. 

“Oh god, oh fuck. That’s so good,” Willy says, tugging at Zach’s hair. Zach lets out an involuntary moan at that and Willy whines a little. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Willy says. “Really wanna come on you.” 

Which, yeah. Sounds pretty good to Zach. So, he taps Willy’s thigh and Willy immediately stops moving. Zach pulls off of him and takes the condom off, tossing it toward his trashcan. 

He lays down and says, “Okay, straddle my waist.” 

Willy climbs on top of him and starts to jerk off. Which is nice to look at, but Zach wants to do it himself. 

He swats Willy’s hand away and takes over. His grip tight, and his motions fast, ready for Willy to come. Willy’s chest is beautifully flushed, his head tossed back, and after a few more moments he whines and then stills, coming over Zach’s stomach and chest. 

Willy looks down at him. His eyes glassy and wide, and says, “Holy fuck, that’s so hot.” He pauses for a moment, pulling his lip into his mouth and then says, “Can I take a picture? I’ll leave out your face. I promise. I just…” he trails off and Zach flushes harder than ever, but nods. 

“Yeah,” he says. “That’s fine.” 

Willy grins and gets up, grabbing his pants off the floor and digging his phone out of one of the pockets. He swipes a few buttons and then he says, “Okay, got it.”

Zach grins at him and then rolls out of bed. He walks over to his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth out from under his sink. He wets it and wipes off his stomach and chest and tosses it into his hamper. 

When he gets back into his room Willy is laying on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes, and his cheeks flushed. 

Zach crawls under the blanket next to him, and Willy turns his head away. 

“You okay?” Zach asks. 

“Yeah, sorry. I just like…get embarrassed after sex? It’s nothing you did wrong I thoroughly enjoyed all of that and I don’t regret it. You shouldn’t feel bad about anything and like I wanted to do it all. I want to do it all again one day and more. It’s not like a regret thing or a we went too far kind of thing. I just….I don’t know.” 

“Explain it to me,” Zach says. “I mean, only if you want, but I just want to understand it better so that maybe I can help.” 

“Okay, but like, I’ve never told anyone about this before so I’m trusting you here, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Zach says. 

“I just like…okay, so, it’s like while I’m in the act of sex I just get caught up in it. And I don’t, like, worry about everything the way I usually do. But then once it’s over and I have a second to think about it I start thinking about like, dumb noises that I made or weird things that I said or did. Like asking to take a picture. You probably thought that was weird. And just everything. And I get all embarrassed and weird feeling about it.” 

“Okay, first of all, can I touch you right now or would you rather I didn’t.” 

“No, you can. I’d like for you too.” 

“Okay,” Zach says. He wraps his arm around Willy’s shoulder and Willy curls up into his side, pressing his face into Zach’s neck. 

“But okay, so I don’t know if this will help at all or not, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You asking for a picture was maybe the single hottest thing that has ever happened in my life. And everything else was perfect too. I wouldn’t change a single second of it. It was so hot, and felt so good. You are absolutely incredible, and I can’t wait to hopefully do all of that again someday.” 

He can feel Willy smile against his neck and he runs his finger in slow circles over the skin of Willy’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Willy says. “I’m looking forward to doing it again someday too. Tomorrow good for you?” 

Zach laughs and then says, “Yeah.” He pauses and then adds, “Stay the night? I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” 

“Yeah,” Willy says, finally pulling back enough to look up at Zach. “But like you don’t have to bribe me. I want to stay.” 

And Zach grins at him, happy to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).
> 
> But also okay, so fun little bonus info: 
> 
> I feel like after this Zach would be so super caring and attentive during sex, because he took everything Willy said to heart. So I imagine him always reassuring Willy in the future. Saying things like, "God, I love your noises," during sex and mumbling lots of praise and stuff like "You're perfect." or "You're so good to me." against Willy's skin. 
> 
> And he never leaves the room right after sex anymore. He stays and cuddles with Willy, whispering reassurances and compliments to him and letting Willy press his face against Zach's neck until Willy feels okay. 
> 
> It makes Willy feel so loved and cared about and nice and Good and understood. And he loves Zach so much for it. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> But also, I might write a second fic in this verse, a pwp where Willy, as he promises Zach in this fic, takes the time to show/tell Zach exactly how much he loves every single part of his body. So if you'd be interested in reading that let me know.


End file.
